In many fields of optics, a light beam is focused to the smallest possible spot in a specimen in order to selectively photoexcite a molecular species in the illuminated spot Such fields include scanned beam fluorescence microscopy, scanned beam microlithography, nanofabrication, and optical digital information storage and retrieval. The lenses in such resolution demanding applications often approach diffraction limited performance, and in view of the dependence of resolution on wavelength and numerical aperture of the objective focusing the light, these lenses are designed with the largest practical numerical apertures and used with light of the shortest practical wavelengths.
Additionally, a variety of techniques have been devised to push resolution beyond the Abbe limit set by diffraction theory (S. Inoué, p. 85 in D. L. Taylor and Yu-li Wang, Fluorescence Microscopy of Living Cells in Culture, Part B, Academic Press, 1989). These techniques include placing annular and multiannular apertures in the aperture plane of the objective Toraldo di Francia, Nuovo Cimento, Suppl. 9:426 (1952)) and using scanned confocal optics (M. Minsky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,467 (1961). While in theory, such aperture plane apertures can allow arbitrarily narrow central maximum of the point spread function, any substantial narrowing of the central maximum is accompanied by dramatically less efficient light utilization and degraded image contrast. Although, as originally pointed out by the inventor of the present invention (Baer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,755 (1972)), this problem of degraded contrast can be reduced by the use of such aperture plane apertures in a confocal scanning system such a solution does nothing to improve the inefficient use of light actually reaching the specimen, so that in practice, light induced damage of the specimen or photobleaching of the fluorescent dye could limit the usefulness of such an approach. The technique of scanned probe, near field microscopy (Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,462) has had more success in achieving high resolution, but this technique is limited to the exposed surface of flat specimens. A related technique applicable only in the special case of optical disc recording and playback, involves the deposition, adjacent to the information continuing layer, of an opaque layer which is be made to undergo a change an optical property such as transparency by a focused beam (Fukumoto and Kubota, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 31:529 (1992) Yanagisawa and Ohsawa, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 32:1971(1993), Spruit et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,873 (1992)).
Though the variety of proposed superresolution techniques attests to the long recognized need to improve the resolution of the light microscope for applications such as the far-field imaging of typical specimens such as sections of biological tissue, it appears that the practical gains for such applications have been effectively limited to less than a doubling of resolving power relative to the Abbe limit. Thus any system which could increase resolution beyond the state of the art, and especially one which could work in conjunction with present superresolution techniques to further extend resolution performance, could be of great value in the field of light microscopy and other fields of scanned optics.